


有五次凱南誤會埃茲拉要推倒他，一次他沒有

by Sotsu



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotsu/pseuds/Sotsu
Summary: 凱南不知道那是夢境或者是預見，而埃茲拉會幫助他弄清楚。
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	有五次凱南誤會埃茲拉要推倒他，一次他沒有

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝同樣喜愛這對笨蛋師徒的小夥伴語言的幫助(跟催稿)讓我完成了這篇www

1、  
急促的呼吸與曖昧水聲，在夜深的房裡具現出情慾的模樣。

脹大的性器被含入嘴裡，濕熱的口腔與軟舌迫不及待地討好他，逼著想隱忍住的呻吟悶在喉頭反顯曖昧。

凱南自夢中驚醒，一時間分不清楚幻境和現實差異左右張望。他扶上額角，紊亂的情緒好不容易平穩下來後，又讓腿間黏膩觸感勾回方才的旖旎。

他很難不去想夢裡的那個人，縱然看不見模樣，但他知道那是自己認識的人，熟悉的、珍惜的......

喔、得了吧，凱萊布杜姆，連自己都要欺騙豈不是太可悲了？

他懊惱地低吟出聲。

「埃茲拉。」彷彿要確認什麼的嘆息，與夢裡混雜喘息的呼喊近乎完美重疊。

凱南覺得更崩潰了。

「你為什麼一直這樣看著我？」

「沒事、什麼事都沒有，埃茲、」咬到舌頭。凱南現在實在沒辦法正視自家學徒那雙清亮的眼。

然而埃茲拉沒有打算就這麼放過對方，步伐一跨又來到了撇開頭的人面前。紫色的雙眸帶著一抹狡詐，故意拉長了音：「你該不會是喜歡我吧？」

「沒有！別胡說！」

凱南唰的一聲離去，尾音都還沒落下，身影便先一步在自己眼前消失。埃茲拉愣了愣，轉頭向自始至終都在安靜畫草圖的莎賓道：「他這是怎麼了啊？我都還沒說完呢就跑了！」

「你還要說什麼？」

「嗯，雖然幾乎不可能，但如果他説是的話，我就會説這麼喜歡我那替我做輪值打掃。當然啦，我更希望他説不是，那我就會裝難過，直到他愧疚地替我去做輪值打掃！莎賓妳真該看看昨天澤布的臉，太好玩了！」

「......等等，為什麼妳要這樣看我？」

「可憐你。」鄙夷的目光。

2、  
一般人做了春夢代表什麼？一是日有所思夜有所夢；二是從心理學角度可以推敲出背後涵義，而不代表你真的想與那人發生關係。

絕地的夢也有兩種解釋。一是單純的夢境，二是原力透過夢境讓你看見徵兆。

而凱南不知道自己希望那場夢境是前者亦或是後者。

「他還那麼小、不不，年紀不是問題、等等年紀當然是問題，但問題更大的是他不是隨便的什麼人啊，他是我的、唉......」

「我實在不知道你從剛剛開始就在唸些什麼。」

赫拉望向凱南，見對方沒有反應，只是繼續縮在副駕駛座上表情凝重地呢喃，她聳了聳肩與切寶交換了不明所以的動作。

「赫拉，我來報告船體檢驗的情況。」

赫拉轉過椅子去聽埃茲拉說話，由於是通常性的報告，因此她分出了一絲注意力發現凱南停下碎唸，故作專注研究面板、卻不時偷看向男孩的目光。

埃茲拉很喜歡他們的船長，除了凱南外，他最想要的就是赫拉的認同。而如願得到赫拉稱讚的他，整個人不免飄飄然起來，見切寶躲在角落對他比出不雅手勢，也不覺得氣惱，笑意不減只是哼哼兩聲，伸手就要去敲它的腦袋。

一旁裝忙裝上癮的凱南猛地抬眼，就看到埃茲拉往自己湊近。男孩比自己還小上一圈，但壓過來的身影仍足以遮蓋視野。

年輕的身子熱燙，像要把人自肌膚相親處到深層靈魂都給點燃。先是掌心按上自己的大腿，然後是他的唇。

「啊啊啊！」

「什麼什麼？」

正巧將耳朵靠得離凱南十分近的埃茲拉，理所當然成了最大受害者。而越過對方想去打切寶的姿勢，也因為身體主人被嚇得一抖而重心不穩，直接整個人趴倒在自家師傅上。

凱南激動地想把人推開，而埃茲拉被推擠弄得更站不穩，只能撲倒在人懷裡折騰，切寶趁機嘎嘎笑著用機械手臂敲了埃茲拉好幾下。

場面一時失控。

而忽略凱南求救，並站得遠遠的赫拉挑眉瞧了瞧，決定繼續維持無視好友的策略。

畢竟她從來都搞不懂這些絕地的事情。

3、

「所以，那小子又做了什麼事惹你生氣了？」

「什麼？」

澤布給了凱南一個別再裝的表情。

「整艘船連埃茲拉都發現你在躲他了。」

語落，只見那名神遊中的絕地武士將手裡的書蓋到臉上，埋在書頁裡發出懊惱的呻吟聲。

「不是你想的那樣。」

「那是怎樣？你得了只會傳染給絕地的病毒嗎？哈哈。」像是滿意於自己講的笑話，澤布呵呵笑了會。見凱南始終沉默沒有回應，這才停下，撓了撓後腦勺，嘆氣道，「需要我幫忙嗎？」

「......不了。」凱南也嘆了口氣。這事跟誰都沒有關係，莫名受到自己冷落的埃茲拉更是無辜，他自己得好好面對才行，「我會再跟埃茲拉聊聊的。」

「不用我幫忙？」

「不用。」

「那我走了。」

「啊......啊？」凱南單手將書從臉上移開，坐直身體的剎那，正巧對上開門進來之人的紫眸。他愣了愣，等到舌頭總算跟上思考時，房間裡早已剩下他們二人。

「埃茲拉......」

「別動，凱南。」

他在自己腿間蹲了下來，本該清亮的聲音，卻與腦海裡另道沙啞的低語重疊。

「啊啊啊！」

「我只是要撿個零件，你又怎麼了？」連續好幾天莫名被當怪獸躲著，只是稍微靠近點，對方不是跑走就是尖叫，這一切都弄得埃茲拉心煩，「你踩爆它了啦，就叫你不要動了嘛！」

靴底的觸感證實埃茲拉的話，無奈仍努力揮去耳邊幻聽的凱南卻收不住聲音，大吼道：「誰叫你、你平常不都用原力撿嗎？」

「是你叫我不要亂用原力的欸！」埃茲拉沒有客氣地吼回去。

兩人豎著眉毛，大眼瞪小眼，誰也不肯服輸。

什麼也不明白就被人拒之門外的埃茲拉，終究是更委屈的那個人，他聳拉下肩，啞著近似哽咽的聲線道：「你到底怎麼了？我做錯什麼事了嗎？」

師徒間的聯繫是很緊密的。徒弟的不安與難過順著原力滲入凱南心頭，連靈魂都不免抽痛起來。

他們都低下頭沉默了會，直到凱南率先開口。

「不是你的錯，埃茲拉。問題在我身上。」凱南雙手搭上男孩的肩膀，抿唇，猶豫再三仍是開口道，「你知道絕地的預見嗎？」

鼓起勇氣開口後，接下來的句子就順利多了。

「那並不是百分百的預言，裡頭混雜了許多因素。」

「我知道。」埃茲拉點頭，續道，「你說過絕地自己的想法也會影響預見的內容。」

凱南哽了下，在紫眸投來困惑眼光後，加大雙手掐著男孩肩膀的力道，連聲音都變得更強勢：「總之，我想說的是，預見並不完全代表未來，不需要太陷於其中，當下才是最重要的！」

把自己都說服了的凱南，頓時覺得身體輕鬆不少，揚起笑容向埃茲拉説自己沒事了，以後再也不會躲著他。

如果説一開始還不明白凱南為何突然上起課來，那麼聽到這裡的埃茲拉，便多少能拼湊出一二。

「所以你表現這麼怪是因為看見我了？」

「......是。」笑容凝結，眼神飄忽。

「我很糟嗎？」

「你很好、」咬破舌尖的凱南嗷了聲，停頓帶來的思考時間，讓他為自己話語背後涵義感到羞恥，「啊，我突然想起來莎賓請我幫她買顏料，我先走了！」

「等等！説好不會再躲我呢？凱南！」

4.  
當埃茲拉撲進他懷裡時，凱南比起驚訝，更多的是愧疚與自責。

埃茲拉需要他、比任何人都需要他。

他應該要好好保護對方，不是自顧自認為他的徒弟可以照顧好自己，而當事情發生後，卻反過來指責迷失方向的孩子。

感謝原力，他發現得不算太晚，他們師徒還有很多時間可以彌補這段空白。如同他的師傅一樣，他會愛護他、教導他、陪伴他，願意為他付出一切......

「埃茲拉。」撫上男孩後腦，欲揉揉記憶中鬆軟短髮的手停在半路，讓細又刺的髮絲搔得掌心發癢，「你什麼時候換髮型了？」

「都一年多了，我剛剪那天問你覺得如何，你還說不錯很適合我的......雖然你看不到啦。」埃茲拉嘆了口氣，沒有放開環住凱南的雙手，吐出的熱氣撒在那人肩頭，帶著埋怨似的撒嬌，「我就知道你只是隨口一說的。」

提出問題的凱南沉默著。埃茲拉急忙退開身來，解釋道自己只是開玩笑，又忍不住拉住凱南的臂彎，深怕好不容易恢復的關係，被他一時嘴賤而打回原貌。

相較於埃茲拉的小心翼翼，凱南的內心則是與嚴肅外表不同，混亂地像被洛塔貓砸亂的房間。掌心裡的微刺手感，將他拉回近兩年都未曾回想起的夢境。因為失去視力所以不會被轉移焦點，而愈發敏感的觸覺，更是將那人一舉一動帶出的變化皆刻入腦海，想忘也忘不了。

「凱南？」

回過神，這才發現自己的手已下滑至男孩後頸處。埃茲拉對於自家師傅腦中思緒毫無察覺，一點也不在意地將脆弱的頸項送到對方掌中。

凱南猛地抽回手，大聲喊道他們該前進了。埃茲拉被他搞得一頭霧水，卻也只能應聲跟上前面人的腳步。

專心！凱南在意識裡給了自己一巴掌。而多年來的訓練成果，亦使他能收拾起心情，將注意力放在現下更重要的任務上。

唯有虛握著、不自覺的指腹間摩娑，透露出一絲尚未藏好的慌亂心神。

5、

「我記得我交代過你要照顧好埃茲拉。」

「我有啊。」

「你這樣叫有？」凱南環住埃茲拉的腰，把人往上提了提，避免對方像馬鈴薯泥一樣，滑下去後癱軟在地板上。

「如果我沒照顧他，他現在就是吐在你身上，而不是睡在你身上了。」澤布呵呵地笑，抬手又喝了口酒。

凱南用力翻了個白眼作為回應。

他把又滑下去的埃茲拉撈起來。

「妳為什麼在玩埃茲拉的光劍？」

仗著凱南看不見，又認為自己在戰區外的莎賓，正邊啃燒烤邊拋接新到手的武器。而當凱南提出疑問的那刻，她的牙齒才剛撕咬開下一口肉塊，瞪大眼望向凱南的表情頓時顯得有些滑稽。

「你怎麼、喔......」不用問，原力可以解釋一切，「埃茲拉打賭輸了，借我玩一個晚上。」

凱南皺起眉又鬆開，嘆了口氣。他想，也許自己對徒弟的應教導事項，永遠沒有結束的那一天。

「切寶，帶我去澤布跟埃茲拉的房間。」

「等等、等等！」澤布制止了欲離去的凱南，「不好意思啊，這小鬼把床位也輸給我了，今天那房間是我獨佔！」

「唉......有什麼是埃茲拉沒輸掉的嗎？」

澤布咧嘴笑：「貞操？」

莎賓踹了一下口無遮攔的大個子。

「什麼？」如果人類的毛髮也能表達情緒，那凱南現在肯定是一隻炸毛的洛塔貓，「誰？為什麼？」

「為什麼？」澤布拍著大腿哈哈大笑，直到凱南沉默的反應止住了他。澤布身體前傾，眉頭皺了皺又挑起，「你認真的？」

「......」

莎賓面向凱南身邊的赫拉，無聲做了個不可置信的鬼臉，得到對方努嘴聳肩的回應。

掌心拍上額頭，澤布大大嘆了口氣：「他成年了，長得不差、個性也不壞，又是個成功的小指揮官......這有很難理解嗎？你也該醒醒了吧？凱南爸爸。」

絕地武士的師徒制度，使沒有血緣關係的兩個人連結在一起，即便歲數相差不遠、即便來自不同星球，都在那一刻有了承繼的使命。原力將埃茲拉帶到凱南面前，而他則把自己所學全部傳承給男孩，只除了一點──

他教導埃茲拉，絕地武士要對萬物有憐憫之心，但他沒有告訴埃茲拉，絕地武士不應有私情；他教導埃茲拉，絕地武士要信任、愛護自己身邊的人，但他沒有告訴埃茲拉，絕地武士不應有親密關係。

凱南自己也沒有做到這點，但明知故犯與不知者是不同的。他看過太多因愛而生的懊悔與折磨，戰爭已然帶給他的徒弟過分沉重的責任與負擔，所以他自作主張隱去這條誡命，等待與埃茲拉命運相連之人出現時，為不會因愛而受苦的他的徒弟獻上祝福。

然而清醒總比裝睡要難的許多。

「凱南？」沾上床鋪之人睜開了眼，紫眸澄澈得不像醉酒之人，但癱軟的身軀與酒氣出賣了他。埃茲拉抓住了正幫他蓋上棉被的手，「你記得我有話要說，對吧？」

凱南應了聲。十二個標準時前，埃茲拉在指揮室攔住他，說道等他回來後有話想對凱南說。活像是士兵發表的歸來前表白預告，還讓反抗軍其他小隊的人揶揄了凱南好幾句──即便沒有人是認真的，也鬧得凱南夠嗆。

「我想說的是，」埃茲拉用拇指摩娑凱南的虎口，像是無意識尋求穩定情緒的力量般，「遇見你那天，是我人生中最棒的日子。」

凱南屏住呼息。

埃茲拉碰了碰對方僵硬的手指。

凱南遲疑了下。

「就這樣？」

「嗯，就這樣。」

凱南想吸氣，卻發現自己肺部早已充滿，只得讓空氣隨著嘆息長長吐出。他略帶無奈掙開了埃茲拉的手，將堆在對方腰間的被子拉到肩膀上。

「我頭暈。」

「睡一覺就好了。」像是勸阻也像是懲罰，凱南彈了埃茲拉的額頭一下，將不安分亂轉的頭戳回正位。

酒精帶來的遲鈍感讓埃茲拉沒有如往常嚷嚷回去，只是抬手揉了揉疼痛處，沒兩秒又直接跌入夢境，呼吸緩而綿長。凱南將他的手塞回被子裡，收回之刻卻不自覺用指背蹭了蹭埃茲拉熱燙的臉頰。

「凱南......」

「嗯？」

「我喜歡你。」

「......嗯。」

+1

如果凱南說他不知道為什麼會變成這樣，那就有點太不負責任了。然而，他覺得自己還是得整理一下事情發生的順序，就從埃茲拉敲門那刻開始拆解分析起好了。

凱南是這樣想的，但顯然被賴登素炸過一遍似的腦袋，負擔不了此重責大任。唯一能進入腦海中的只有埃茲拉——埃茲拉的手游離在身上撫摸、埃茲拉的唇熱燙吻過每一寸肌膚、埃茲拉的舌......

呼息在性器被口腔完整包覆住時加重，敏感的前端被輕輕吸吮，他聽見自己忍不住呻吟出聲。埃茲拉沒有徘徊太久便退開來，親吻鈴口後緩慢向下，軟舌順著紋路舔弄至根部，照顧不到的地方就由手指取代，時不時也搓揉幾下囊袋。

安靜的臥室使每一聲喘息與水聲凸顯出來，對失去視力的人來說更是加倍放大。

好幾年前的夢境與此刻重疊，他曾經以為那夢境已經夠真實了，直到肌膚相觸才知道，彷彿電流通過般的麻癢，是大腦模擬不出的快感。

「別動，凱南。」

埃茲拉壓住凱南的大腿止住對方向後縮，較對方嬌小的身體壓在上方，淺淺親吻他的鎖骨，往下舔過乳尖、小腹，再次將挺立的性器含入。，這次吞得更深，像要把前面累積的快感一次逼上顛峰般。

他向後仰隱忍住呻吟，嗚咽聲卡在喉間，若有似無的情色感反倒讓人更羞恥，然而這個念頭閃過僅是一瞬，凱南更多的精神都放在控制自己，不要讓身體順著本能往埃茲拉嘴裡撞。

雖然他是第一次這樣做，但同為男人的埃茲拉，當然能看出什麼反應代表對方快高潮了。他用手圈住性器根部，配合來回滑動的力道在頂端吮吻，最後將所愛之人射出的液體全數吞下。

凱南大口呼息，吸入新鮮空氣來平復紊亂，大腦還暈乎著，身體便先於思考抓住了起身的徒弟，用力拉向自己後環住對方的腰。

「去哪？」

他吻上埃茲拉的側頸，饜足的語調帶著與平常不同的勾人，埃茲拉覺得自己的臉溫度可能比方才要高上幾分。凱南的上衣已經在剛剛被自己扯掉了，所以他只能用指尖在對方肩膀上輕抓，以緩和自己的情緒。

「我不確定......」

「什麼？」

「我不確定你是不是想要我。」

算埃茲拉運氣好，如此氣氛下，凱南並不想與人嚴肅討論教育問題，所以他只是抬手揉了揉埃茲拉泛紅的耳朵，半帶責備半帶調侃道：「你覺得我是來者不拒的人？」

說實話，埃茲拉並不知道。他沒見到凱南跟誰「在一起」過，可能是沒有，也可能只是他沒發現，他並沒有自信斷定凱南在情感處事上是怎樣的人。但也許是原力保護的指引，埃茲拉即便內心沒有說服自己，頭還是搖了搖作為答覆。

凱南的理智還被情慾動搖著，但這不代表他就失去判斷力了，尤其他與埃茲拉相牽連的原力，亦是輔助他了解徒弟的真實想法。他無奈笑了笑，偏頭吻住埃茲拉的唇瓣，輕柔而寵溺，如同過往每一日。

「我愛你，埃茲拉。」

壓在喉頭的呻吟夾帶泣音，埃茲拉在凱南解開自己褲頭探入時，喘著氣喊他的名字。

「怎麼了？」

「我、」埃茲拉欲言又止，若非只發得出第一個音，八成會在說話過程中咬到舌頭。做的時候未曾感到害羞，反倒是面對人時，羞恥得說不出口。他抓住凱南的掌，拉著他向後。

凱南在指尖碰到濕淋淋的一片時，便知道埃茲拉未出口的話語是什麼了。他覺得自己的腦袋此刻總算找回一絲思考能力，比如埃茲拉替他口交時的熟練度從何而來？凱南不像他一樣對自己的想法搖擺不定，他確信埃茲拉沒有與誰有過浪漫關係，肉體關係更不用談，那麼他是怎麼練習這件事的，就十分有想像空間了。

還有這些被體溫弄熱的黏稠液體，以及濕又軟的甬道。

「凱南......」

甜膩的聲音陌生卻又熟悉，將陷入腦內思考的凱南拉回現實。埃茲拉環著他頸項的手臂在顫抖，急促的呼吸間隙被破碎呻吟填滿，等他意識到時，才發現身上人已經軟了腰貼住自己，而他的手指則把對方的後穴蹂躪得一團亂。

非本意造成的結果讓他有些尷尬，但埃茲拉越發淫亂的模樣，又在轉瞬間壓過這些情緒，最終能感受到的，只有血液向下腹竄的衝動與攀升的慾望。

「保險套？」

「口袋裡。」埃茲拉把下巴抵在凱南的肩膀上，後穴裡停下的攪動終於讓他有機會喘氣，「不戴也沒關係。」

凱南撕開包裝的手指停頓了一下，盡可能不去想腦中出現的亂七八糟畫面：「別傻了。」

也不知道是不是察覺到對方的遲疑，埃茲拉的掌心收緊圈住凱南半勃起的性器撫弄，又在凱南身上邊蹭邊扭地阻撓他。凱南被搞得有些心煩意亂，忍不住打了下埃茲拉的臀部讓他安分點，但他的徒弟只是哼哼兩聲，像嫌棄自己還不夠忙似的，一口叼住凱南的耳垂舔咬。

凱南伸手掐住埃茲拉的下巴，喘著氣將人扯過來與自己接吻，舌頭闖入方才用盡全力討好他的口腔內，殘留的腥氣沒有減少興致，反倒更深地勾起記憶與慾望。他趁埃茲拉被吻得迷糊時，單手將套子戴上脹大的性器後，抓著青年的腰挺進早已準備好的軟穴。

真人的觸感與模擬用的還是存有差異，陌生的體驗讓埃茲拉覺得有些害怕，卻又被進入自己的人是凱南這個念頭安撫下來。充分擴張加上快感累積下，埃茲拉並不覺得疼痛，只是配合抽插的速度擺動腰肢。

「嗯......哈啊......」

「小聲點，隔壁還有人呢。」

埃茲拉也不是每次都跟凱南對著幹，所以他下意識便遵從了凱南的話咬住嘴唇，只餘奶貓般的嗚咽聲從空隙流出。

他努力吸氣緩和呼息，試圖讓聲音穩定些：「這裡隔音又不差，只有你才會聽到隔壁房間的聲響。」而且聽到又怎樣，他們總不會要維持秘密關係吧？

聽出埃茲拉未盡的話，凱南掐了掐埃茲拉的腰，在對方刻意坐得更深的刺激下喘了口氣，道：「你有點禮貌行嗎？」

被捏了把的埃茲拉叫出聲來，甜膩而令人想入非非、毫無掩飾的。

百分百故意的舉止讓凱南又氣又想笑，如果他能看見，映入眼底的埃茲拉肯定是得意洋洋，尾巴都翹起來的模樣。

他寵溺地吻了吻埃茲拉的嘴角。

還來不及享受凱南的溫柔，換了角度侵入的性器，立刻讓埃茲拉無法再欺負凱南，不如説想搗亂也辦不到，只能被動接受自尾椎竄上的快感，讓他連叫也叫不出聲。

所有的感覺都集中在交合之處，剩餘不多的腦容量也都被凱南佔據，手指順著臂肌滑至胸口，再到腹部。他曾為偷偷幻想這副身體而感到難堪，但又無法克制自己的視線將他刻印下來，在夜裡自瀆後羞恥不已。然而這副身體現在是他的，至少在此時此刻，完完整整屬於他一人。

「凱南......凱南......我愛你......」不確定是這樣的念頭亦或是生理反應為之，埃茲拉在凱南頂在敏感點時落下淚來，說出的字詞都被抽泣聲黏成一片，軟糯又惹人憐愛，「......師傅......」

凱南壓住埃茲拉的後腦勺，猛地將他拉近後吻住，把所有呻吟吞進唇舌之間。掌心下微刺的髮絲刮在心頭騷動，他更深而用力地撞進埃茲拉體內，直到縮緊絞住性器的甬道將他逼上高峰。凱南放開被蹂躪許久的雙唇後吻向泛紅的側頸，思緒慢了一拍才注意到撒在自己腹肌上的微涼液體。

他剛剛似乎都沒去碰埃茲拉的性器。

「......太欠幹了。」呢喃的低語被輕咬頸項的動作弄得更加難分辨。然而深知他脫口而出什麼話的凱南，無法欺騙自己的陷入興奮與羞愧交雜的複雜情緒中。

「什麼？」埃茲拉還處於迷迷糊糊的狀態，被水氣浸滿的雙眸看向凱南，即便對方看不見，但他知道原力會將他的困惑帶給凱南。

凱南偏頭吻了吻埃茲拉，將他主動伸出的軟舌勾進嘴裡交纏。性事後的疲憊感被親吻撫慰，腰間與後頸撫摸的手也讓埃茲拉感到安全，腦袋開始昏昏欲睡起來，意識卻在空白前有了一瞬的清醒。

「你剛剛是不是說了不好的話？」

「沒有不好。」凱南退出還埋在人身體裡的性器，抱著仍想說什麼的埃茲拉倒向床鋪，再次深深吻住。


End file.
